<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My slippers are not food by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434913">My slippers are not food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lo trovi divertente, vero?” <br/>“Incredibilmente”<br/>“Trovi divertente che il tuo cane mi abbia divorato le pantofole?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My slippers are not food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- My slippers are not food - </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ryo-chan?” disse Daiki entrando nella stanza.</p><p>Il più piccolo era seduto sul letto, con un libro ed un’aria annoiata in volto.</p><p>“Che cosa c’è, Dai-chan?” chiese, alzando pigramente lo sguardo.</p><p>“Hai visto le mie pantofole?” chiese, camminando in punta di piedi nella camera, cercando di poggiare il meno possibile i piedi sul pavimento freddo.</p><p>Ryosuke si mise meglio a sedere sul materasso, vagando con lo sguardo per la stanza alla ricerca delle pantofole.</p><p>“No, mi sembra che qui non ci...” iniziò a dire, ma poi si fermò.</p><p>Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, mordendosi un labbro, e poi scoppiò a ridere.</p><p>“Guarda dove sono finite le tue pantofole, Dai-chan!” gli disse, accennando ad un punto dall’altra parte del letto.</p><p>Il più grande assunse un’espressione dubbiosa, muovendosi lì dove Yamada aveva indicato.</p><p>Le sue pantofole erano lì.</p><p>E per la precisione, erano sotto Cookie, il chiuaua di Ryosuke, che oltre ad esserci steso sopra si stava divertendo a mordicchiarle, facendo uscire tutta l’imbottitura.</p><p>Daiki chiuse brevemente gli occhi.</p><p>Sospirò una volta.</p><p>Poi due.</p><p>Poi riaprì gli occhi, togliendo con poca grazia le ciabatte da sotto il cane, che in tutta risposta guaì, come se gli avesse appena arrecato una gravissima offesa.</p><p>Di fronte a quello spettacolo, Yamada continuava imperterrito a ridere.</p><p>“Lo trovi divertente, vero?” gli chiese Arioka, con tono che voleva far passare per irritato.</p><p>Il più piccolo annuì ripetutamente, guardandolo con aria di scuse.</p><p>“Incredibilmente” gli disse, quando finalmente ebbe abbastanza fiato per parlare.</p><p>“Trovi divertente che il tuo cane mi abbia divorato le pantofole?” ripeté l’altro, ponendo particolare enfasi nella frase.</p><p>Salì sul letto, con le pantofole ancora strette nella mano, avvicinandosi a Ryosuke senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.</p><p>“Lo trovo <em>estremamente </em>divertente” ribatté il più piccolo in tono di sfida, e Daiki non poté far altro che sospirare per l’ennesima volta, lasciando cadere nuovamente le ciabatte ai piedi del letto.</p><p>“Il cane è il tuo. Ti dovresti far perdonare” gli disse, allusivo, riducendo al minimo la distanza fra di loro.</p><p>Yamada alzò un sopracciglio, poi gli mise una mano dietro la nuca e lo attirò a sé, posando le labbra sulle sue.</p><p>Daiki si lasciò prendere dal bacio, ricambiandolo, mentre si stendeva accanto a Ryosuke e lo cingeva con le braccia.</p><p>In sottofondo sentì Cookie attaccare nuovamente le pantofole, ma non se ne curò.</p><p>Stare così vicino al suo fidanzato, in fondo, era di gran lunga più importante.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>